Never Truly Forgotten
by FairyofTwilight
Summary: Yamato loses his memory, only to discover those he didn't have before. What is this a result of? SHONENAI.


**Dislaimer:** I do not own digimon. IF I did...you damn well better believe it wouldn't be for kids.

**FOT**: Hello! Yes, I started another fanfic without finishing another...and started another story before finishing any of my originals...my life is upsetting...I decided on a different approach on this. And this, gomen, will have minor character bashing.

**Hitomi**: Oh yes, that's news..take note of obvious sarcasm

**FOT**: Shut up, or the character that'll be bashed will have your name!

**Hitomi**: OOOHHHH loook at me, I'm shaking with FEAR!

**FOT**: (pulls out all mighty pen)To those of you that are currently reading "Silence in Shame," I'm sorry, but that'll have to wait for an update until after finals...the same goes for "Irremovable Scars." Consider this my making up for it. Now...Hitomi...I warned you...

**Prologue: Memories**

I remember feeling pain. This wasn't a spiritual pain or the pain of a broken heart. It was pain that exceeded everything else. It hurt so much, even after that man managed to reach my hand. I thought he had torn my arm off since it just hurt so much. Then I was in darkness, only, I wasn't alone. Someone was there with me, throwing me these pictures I couldn't understand. Pictures I had never seen before. And then, I was sucked into them. There was no mistake I was a part of these pictures.

I remember being enveloped in someone's arms to the paint where everything felt like heaven, even as we were pushed off the side of the cliff, only to plummet to our deaths by the waterfall.

I remember the feeling of rope on my wrists as someone pushed into me, never giving me the chance to fight. The hatred and fear still envelops me. I can still hear a mocking laugh ringing in my ears.

"No matter how much you fight, how little or how much noise you make, you are mine for eternity, princess," that was all that was said as that pain continued.

I remember pushing someone against the wall of an alley in lust filled ecstasy. We were both breathing hard and I was able to feel both our heart beats. It was its own form of heaven.

"If we're caught, we'll be hanged," he said.

"They'll hang us for kicking sand," I said as he laughed and continued to do as I pleased.

I remember kissing as intercourse played, and laughing whenever we stopped. Hands trailed down and touched me as though I was made of thin glass. They touched a sensitive spot making me go into a gale of laughter. I think to myself, 'can life be more perfect?'

I remember lying in the middle of a corn field, the love of my life next to me, sound asleep and content. Someone yelled my name in a fit. I shook my love awake and told them to get away as quickly as possible. The lashing I took was long and painful, but better I take it than my love.

I remember feeling hot sand under my feet, but I do not recall if it was a desert or not. I just remember feeling alone, sad, and scared. The only thing I had with hope was the thing in my hand.

I remember filling someone and being patient. I kissed that person's back as I pulled out gently, and slowly entered again. I heard a cry of distress, and I couldn't help but smile as gently as I kissed that back again.

"Don't worry. I'll stop if you say so. I'll go slowly until you want me to speed up. I won't do anything to hurt you," I said.

I remember a private dinner for two. A small box was before me and I was skeptical as to what it had inside.

"It's a bomb, isn't it? Like the novelty peanut can, with snakes. I'm not going to open it."

"It's not going to hurt you. Just open it."

I remember gently pulling the ribbon that bound it, keeping the small box at a safe distance as the one before me laughed lightly. Inside was a necklace with a pendant dangling from the chain as I brought it out. It wasn't gold or silver, but it was a metal. I lifted it up and gazed at the figure in the middle. What was it?

"I asked the person there and she said it was an angel for protection. I kept it with me when I prayed that way, no matter what happens, I will always be there to protect you in one form or another."

I remember brining the metal to my lips and kissing it as warm arms circled around me. "I love you," was all that came in return.

I remember opening my eyes to crying people. Their happy, grateful expressions did nothing for me as I looked around. They were all smiling now, but there was no one there for me to touch. It's funny. Out of all the things I could remember, these people were not it.

6.6

Review, please.


End file.
